Death Saucer
& or |similar='Destructo Disk Spirit Ball' }} Death Saucer (追跡気円斬, Tsuiseki KienzanDragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, 1992 or 追尾気円斬, Tsuibi Kienzan; lit. "Chasing Energy Circle Razor") is an improved version of Krillin's Destructo Disk attack, developed independently from him by Frieza. Overview The main difference is that this energy disk can be controlled by the creator to change direction (although it is possible that, without telekinesis, it is nothing more than a red Destructo Disk, given the fact that, when Frieza broke eye contact, the disk could no longer be controlled). This was one of the final attacks used by Frieza in his battle against Goku (with You Will Die By My Hand!); Goku initially attempted to trick Frieza into getting hit by his own attack by flying at him and then pulling up at the last second, but Frieza deduced what Goku planned to do, and pulled it up at the last second, although he ended up hitting an afterimage left by Goku instead, the latter apparently having anticipated the possibility of it failing. It ultimately backfired though, as Goku was able to get the disk to slice Frieza in half (though Goku did try to warn him to get out of the way). Also the colors and abilities are different. It has a red central disk, with a sharp "edge" of purple/pink ki around it. The Death Saucer can be created in pairs, and is able to lock onto the ki signature of a target. As long as the original user maintains their concentration, the Death Saucer will continue to follow the victim. Once concentration lapses, the attack can wind up anywhere. In the anime, Cell is also shown to use the Death Saucer attack during the Cell Games. Cell can use both Kienzan and Tsuibi Kienzan (as he possesses Frieza's DNA). Krillin, not having witnessed Frieza use it due to his death beforehand, initially believed that Cell had somehow modified his ability himself. Cell referred to it as Kienzan discs, a reference to the original Japanese name of Destructo Disc, in the anime. In Dragon Ball GT, Frieza uses it when he fights Goku in Hell, only to have it backfire at him again (with much less effort required from Goku). In the anime, this variation is colored purple with a red center. Appearances in Video Games It is one of 100% Power Frieza's super attacks in fighting games such as Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden and Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. Keeping with his attacks' "death" theme, like his Death Beam and Death Ball, it is called Death Saucer (デスソーサー) in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' games and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and Death Slicer in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. The attack is called Frieza Cutter in Super Dragon Ball Z. In the Raging Blast games, Cell uses the homing purple discs in his Perfect Form, also named "Death Saucer". Character meaning * 追 (Tsui) = Chase * 尾 (Bi) = Tail * 追尾 (tsuibi) = Tracking / pursuing * 気 (Ki) = Energy * 円 (En) = Circle * 斬 (Zan) = Slice; behead; kill Gallery References Category:Dragon Ball techniques